Soul Swords and their Soul Mates
by be-the-ALEC-to-my-MAGNUS
Summary: Kazeshini falls in love with the sword of a subordinate, Kensei's wife becomes captain of the 9th, and everyone starts to uncover information about Aizen that shocks everyone Shuhei/OC rating might change later please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Swords and their Soul Mates**

**Regrettably none of the Bleach characters are mine. The only characters that I own as of this chapter are Kiyomizu Nakagawa and her Zanpakutou Kanzen Ni Korosu. Now in this fanfic my O.C., Kiyomizu, was in a relationship with Kensei who saved Shuhei as a child and who the tattoo on Shuhei's face is in honor of, the suggestive tattoo not the random blue line. She has been in the world of the living for about 100 years looking for Kensei but she is not a Vizard! He has hidden his aura from her because he doesn't want her to see him as a Vizard. If you do not know about the Vizards yet then STOP READING RIGHT NOW! SPOILERS!**

**Chapter 1**

_**Shuhei's POV-**_

"I never thought I would ever be so excited over a lunch break!" Shuhei Hisagi said after a hard morning full of the paperwork that comes with being the Acting Captain of Squad Nine as he walked into the warm rays of midday sun, "And to top it all off the day isn't even over yet!" he continued in mounting frustration. (Here is a picture of Shuhei)

"**Killing would make this day a lot better!" Kazeshini said in his bone chilling voice (And here is a picture of Shuhei and Kazeshini) **

___"Shut up Kazeshini! Can't you see that I don't have time for your intensely creepy ideas of a good time right now?" Shuhei yelled in his mind, "Man these inner monologues of his are getting worse and worse! I wish I could find a way to shut him up!"_

"**There is no way to shut me up **_**MASTER**_**" ****his Zanpakutou answered mockingly "**_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_** I would say that I am a part of you but seeing as how I am the stronger one you are a part of me!" **

_"Yeah, yeah I get it you think you are more powerful but let me tell you a little secret: if you were more powerful than me you would be the one out here calling the shots but are you? Um that would be a __**NO**__! So why don't you just __**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, **__yourself because you are obviously the weaker one!" Shuhei threw back with a smug expression on his face. _

**You are lucky that I stand between you and **_**HIM**_**! Otherwise you would end up like all the others who were infected by this little research game of Aizen's!**

Shuhei's speech on authority must have done the trick because after that snide little remark that Shuhei didn't even understand Kazeshini finally shut up.

"_Whatever I am finally all alone! No more squad members bugging me no more superiors coming over to try and see how I am doing with my workload and no more Kazeshini suggesting cruel and unusual methods of having fun! At least for my hour long lunch break that is." As Shuhei was thinking of all of this and contemplating what he should have for lunch that day, he was rudely drug out of his inner thoughts by a voice calling his name. "Oh great!" he thought to himself, "Just when I was beginning to relax!"_

Shuhei looked up to see that the culprit was his next door neighbor Shunsui Kyoraku Captain of Squad Eight and his Vice-Captain Nanao Ise.

"Hello Vice-Captain Ise, to what do I owe this visit from Squad Eight?" Shuhei said in an effort to make this encounter quick. Shuhei didn't even look at the pink captain that, under normal circumstances would have been rude but, since there was nothing normal about _this _captain it was okay because it would go faster if he just spoke to Nanao about whatever this was.

"I can't believe you so utterly ignored my presence Vice-Captain Hisagi!" Shunsui said in mock anguish, "So many people do the exact same thing! Why is that?" The oddly pink Captain asked in his signature jokingly way.

Before Shuhei could answer Nanao stepped in, "Because_**, Captain,**_ everyone is so used to me dealing with our squad's business because of your well known drinking and womanizing problems that your presence merely fades into the distant background when you _**are**_ around."

With a look that could only be described as a very poor attempt of hurt the odd captain said, "Oh my sweet Nanao! How you wound me with your harsh words of love!" At that Nanao used her heavy book to whack him over the head.

"_Why is it always me?" Shuhei asked himself irritably, "Why can't they just say what they came to say and get this over with already! If they came just so Captain Kyoraku could say hi I might just kill the both of them!"_

"**Now you're thinking **_**MASTER**_**. It would be so much fun to fight their swords! Hers would be easy as countin' to three, but his would be almost as fun as fightin' that Kuchiki guy if you ever wanna get in a great fight then you just go straight to Byakuya Kuchiki and let me at that Senbonesakurai! That arrogant bastard thinks he's better than everybody else I would love to just rip that damn samurai mask right off his damned face!" **

"_Great now Kazeshini has started up again and they still haven't told me what they want!" Shuhei sighed in frustration as a Hell Butterfly flew into sight and went to carry its message elsewhere. _

"Are you okay Vice-Captain Hisagi?" Captain Kyoraku was asking him when he stepped out of his revere.

"Oh, yes Captain I am fine, will you repeat what you were saying I must have zoned out for a moment. I am terribly sorry that was quite rude of me!" Shuhei apologized profusely for what he had done.

But Captain Kyoraku knew that he was under a lot of pressure and this news would either be the answer to young Shuhei's prayers or it would crush his dreams. Hopefully it would be the first of the two options and not the latter. But regardless he said, "Of course I will! I know that you have been under a lot of stress lately but that is all about to change today! Old Man Yama finally appointed a new Captain to Squad Nine! She is someone who I personally know very well and I think the two of you will get along just fine right from the start!" he said looking in the younger man's eyes for any emotion at all, but luckily he only saw relief in them, thankfully Shuhei seemed to think the same thing that the Captains determined at their last meeting: Shuhei is a good man and will make an amazing Captain one day, but he needs some more training before that day can come.

"_Oh thank God I have a new Captain now! That means I don't have to do twice the workload after today, and if I am lucky she will start after lunch and I can just focus on my work as a Vice-Captain for the rest of the day! This is the best day I have had in a long time!" Shuhei thought wildly to himself trying to hide the relief and joy from his eyes and expression but he knew he was failing, this news really was just too good!_

"**What do you mean a **_**GOOD DAY**_**? This is an **_**AWFUL DAY**_** already" Kazeshini remarked darkly, "We should have been chosen as the Captain of this Squad! We can handle it! They obviously do not respect our talents!" He continued savagely. **

"_You are an idiot Kazeshini!" Shuhei shot back at his murderous companion, "I most certainly could become a Captain, but I want to get stronger before that time comes. I want to be more at ease with using your Shikai in battle and I also want to achieve Bankai level. We have a long way to go before __**WE **__are ready to become a Captain!" He said to soothe his angry sword. _

Kazeshini seemed to accept his answer because he did not get a response to this explanation. Trying to hold back his enthusiasm Shuhei asked, "When does she start?"

"Right now," a woman's voice that Shuhei had never heard before said she seemed to be holding back laughter from the way her voice sounded, "My name is Kiyomizu Nakagawa and I am your new Captain."

"Oh it is a pleasure to meet you I am Vice-Captain of Squad Nine Shuhei Hisagi," Shuhei said as he spun around quickly to meet his new Captain's eyes. The first thought of his new superior was: She has really blue eyes!

_**Kiyomizu's POV- **_

"_This boy has __**HIS**__ tattoo! How can someone so young know Kensei? And how does he know him? Could it be a coincidence, but how could that be? __**NO**__, it is not a mistake and it is not chance! This boy is even in Kensei's old Squad! This boy knows Kensei in some way or another and if he knows him then there is a chance that he could know where he is now! What do you think Kanzen Ni Korosu?" Kiyomizu said while flipping her shiny, strait, black hair that flowed to past her waist over her shoulder and shifting her long, layered bangs out of her vibrantly blue eyes to get a better look of the suggestive tattoo on her new Vice-Captain's cheek._

_(This is a picture of Kiyomizu with her sword Kanzen Ni Korosu)_

"**I am sure this young idiot does not know your precious Kensei but on another note his zanpakutou seems like he would almost be a worthy opponent for me. But the boy seems to doubt his swords' ability to not be brutal in battle so he holds back and does not reach the full potential of not only his zanpakutou, but also his own ability as a shinigami." Her zanpakutou answered back in her normal cold and distant tone of voice. **

The only thing that scares Kiyomizu more than Kanzen Ni Korosu's voice was her appearance: she has long black hair which she keeps partly held up by a hair band so that her hair sticks in the air and is secured with chopsticks through the band and the other half of her hair is down loose to about her chest level, she has tan skin which accentuates her muscular physique, and she wears a ninja mask and clothes. Her weapon she carries everywhere is actually four swords two of which are big and two of which are smaller. The big ones she keeps strapped on her left hip and the smaller ones she has sheathed across her back. This is also the amount and ways that Kiyomizu carries her weapons. The thing about all of these swords is that they are all one zanpakutou so they all have the name Kanzen Ni Korosu, but because her zanpakutou is so strong it can't stay one piece so it is broken off into four different swords which all have their own release words, abilities, shikais, and bankais. The colors of the hilts and the tassels on the smaller swords change according to Kiyomizu's moods, and the shapes and length of the larger swords change according to Kanzen Ni Korosu's moods. (Since the weapons are shown in the other picture they are not in this one. This is Kanzen Ni Korosu)

_**Shuhei's POV-**_

"_Why is she staring at me? She just keeps staring! Do I have something on my face?" Shuhei was very confused about why he was being stared at like a freak._

"**It is obvious that she is staring at your pervy tattoo man." Kazeshini said while laughing his ass off in the corner of Shuhei's inner world. "She thinks you are a lecherous perverted freak and she is gonna demote you for it!" Kazeshini taunted him further. 'But on the up side her zanpakutou is very strong, I would love to use my Bankai on her Bankai form in battle one day she would be a truly worthy opponent. Just try it sometime MASTER. I promise you will find the power that comes with my full potential will be much to even your liking."**

"_Oh my God she misunderstands my tattoo! That is all it could be I have to explain it! But how do I bring it up? Why does it have to mean something like THAT? It is just a tribute to the man who saved my life nothing more! Why does everyone have to get the wrong idea about it? I didn't even know what it meant until Rangiku told me about IT and she STILL doesn't believe me about it not meaning THAT! And how many times do I have to tell you I am trying to gain access to your Bankai Kazeshini but I am not ready yet! When the time comes I will achieve it! So in other words BE PATIENT!" Shuhei shouted in his mind__. _

_**Kiyomizu's POV-**_

"_Okay so all I have to do is ask about where he got the tattoo as casually as possible, so __**HOW DO I DO THAT**__?" _

"**Listen Master, all you must do is comment on how your husband, A.K.A. Kensei, got a similar tattoo on his chest when you started seeing each other as a symbol of how he rose up from District 69 and became a respected Shinigami. It will be as easy as counting to three. Master just be sure to say it as nonchalantly as possible, okay? Please, Master I beg of you to not make me look bad in front of his zanpakutou! I think I could really like his sword; I may even come to love him more than I love battling, killing, and spilling blood combined. So will you do me a favor: DON'T YOU DARE MESS THIS UP FOR ME GOT IT?" Kanzen Ni Korosu yelled.**

"_Wow you seem really into this zanpakutou of his! I should meet him formally before all of this gets too out of hand, and that is a great idea about the whole nonchalant thing you suggested! It will do perfectly!"_

"**Of course my suggestion was amazing! And you are not meeting him! I am not a child and YOU are not my MOTHER! I can do what I want when I want to do it! So HA how do you like that?"**

"_Okay if that is how you want this to be, then fine, but I really wish you would let me at least meet him! It would make me very happy! So happy that I might even ask Shuhei if he wants me to help him train for Bankai level and use your Bankai as a teaching aid! You are always complaining about not getting out often enough! This could be your chance to impress his zanpakutou with your stellar abilities of killing and blood spilling and get out and use your best techniques. What do you say to that, huh?"_

"**Fine MOMMY you can meet him! But only because I get to go Bankai for the first time in, like, fifty-seven years!"**

"_Okay so it is settled! I will propose the idea to him right after I find out about his tattoo. How does that sound?"_

"**Good now ask about the tattoo and remember, no matter what happens, STAY NONCHALANT ABOUT IT!"**

"_Okay, okay I get it nonchalant!"_

"So, Shuhei, you really remind me of someone I used to know." Kiyomizu started off "But it may just be that tattoo of yours."

She could tell that he was sweating as soon as she brought it up and immediately wanted to take back her words and bite her tongue.

_**Shuhei's POV-**_

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I told you she thinks you're a pervert!" Kazeshini laughed out at Shuhei.**

"_**OH SHIT! **__My life, and career, is now officially dead." Shuhei thought._

**Kiyomizu's POV-**

"**So much for that nonchalant thing we were gonna try." Kanzen Ni Korosu said in distain.**

"What I mean by that is that my husband has that same tattoo except on his chest, well closer to his stomach more than his chest really. His name is Kensei do you know him?"

**Shuhei's POV-**

"_Oh thank God! Maybe the man who saved me was her husband. Huh. I guess that means she doesn't think I am a pervert or anything like that after all! Take that Kazeshini!"_

"**You do realize, **_**MASTER,**_ that her husband could very well be a pervert so she could think that you, like him, got that tattoo because of perverted thoughts and desires." Kazeshini answered immediately in an almost sophisticated manner of speech that had Shuhei not only sweating because of how convincing the argument was, but also because he sounded almost civilized when he spoke in that way and Kazeshini _**NEVER **_sounded sophisticated or civilized in _**ANY WAY AT ALL.**_

Shuhei tried hard not to shake as he explained the tattoo to his new superior, "This tattoo is in honor of the man who saved my life when I was a young boy growing up in the tough parts of the Soul Society. He saved me from death when I was very young, I did not get his name but he did tell me the meaning of his tattoo he said it was because he had grown up in District 69 just like I was, but he became my hero because even though he was from one of the really bad Districts of the Soul Society he still made a man of himself and became not only a Shinigami, but he also became, a Captain of one of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. When I became old enough to start in the Academy I did and after that I sought admission into the Squad Nine because I knew he had been Captain of that Squad. I got this tattoo to honor him when I was told that he had not returned from his last mission." Shuhei finished his story in a rush hoping that she would understand the true meaning of his tattoo.

But all she said was: "That is my Kensei," In an anguished voice that made Shuhei feel as if her pain would never stop for as long as she lived, he at that moment felt sorry for his new Captain and knew she was someone who he could easily respect.

Or so he thought…


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update but my family has just moved and we have no internet connection at our new house so I have to update all of my stories from my dad's house on the weekends. So expect about a chapter a week or something close to that hopefully! I am truly sorry for any inconvenience to every faithful reader of any of my stories! And about the picture thing I didn't mean to put that! Sorry they didn't show up! But here is the new chapter and thank you for waiting!**

Chapter 2

**Shuhei's POV-**

I am just as tired as I have been since Tosen's betrayal with Aizen and Ichimaru! It is so ridiculous that my _**Captain**_ doesn't do any work at all. So I am still doing all of the work of a Captain and a Vice-Captain after three days of her being Captain _except now_ I am being sexually harassed while i have to do it! I can't believe how perverted my new Captain is! Didn't she say herself that she is married? How can this be happening to me? I finally understand how Nanao feels!

"**Can you blame her? You are the one with the perverted tattoo man" Kazeshini says laughingly.**

_"How can you say that to me Kazeshini? You are supposed to be on my side!" I yell in my mind._

**"Oh come on MASTER how can you be mad when I am only pointing out the obvious! She is a pervert to, how else can you describe how she gropes you and makes fun of your responses to her inappropriate innuendoes?" Kazeshini asks inquisitively**

_"You are right Kazeshini! Wow there is a first to everything after all! I didn't think this day would ever come!" I think in wonder. _

**"I think you should ask someone who knows her if this is customary behavior for her or if it is just with you. Maybe she does this with everyone; if not then I bet it is the tattoo." Kazeshini says.**

_"That is not a bad idea Kazeshini! I can't believe you have had a good thought and a good suggestion all in one day! Maybe there is hope for you yet!" Wow I am truly in shock now!_

**"I doubt it," Kazeshini mumbles angrily under his breath.**

"So Captain Kyoraku, I was just wondering, since you know my Captain so well is she really perverted with everyone or is it just me that she sexually harasses?" I ask desperately while trying to control both my voice and my mask of indifference.

"Well," the most eccentric Captain in the entire Thirteen Court Guard Squads starts, "she has only ever sexually harassed one person that I know of other than you that is." he finishes.

"Who is that person?" I ask now not even trying to control my desperate tone of voice.

"Captain Kuchiki" Captain Kyoraku says in a voice that shows he is trying to hide laughter, "I have never seen him more terrified of anything or anyone than he was of her! It was about the time that he had just gotten out of the Academy and he was hopelessly bad at Kido so his grandfather, the former head of the Kuchiki family, hired him two tutors Hachi the former Vice-Captain of the Kido Core and the former third seat of the Kido Core Kiyomizu. She was immediately intrigued with how embarrassed he was at being around her. He was only about fourteen at the time I suppose and she is quite the beauty. I think he had a crush between you and me but you didn't hear that from me." Captain Kyoraku is having fun with his story about all of these old memories. "You should talk to him if you want advice on how to deal with this little, um, _problem _of yours." The Captain of Squad Eight says while holding back laughter at the thought of Byakuya Kuchiki's face when he hears the news that Kiyomizu is back in the Soul Society.

**Byakuya Kuchiki POV-**

"What is this about?" I ask tersely as Vice-Captain of Squad Nine Shuhei Hisagi barrels into my office like a man possessed.

"Captain Kuchiki I have something I wanted to ask you about." Shuhei says hastily.

"Well, what is it Hisagi I do not have all day to piddle around and waste talking to you I have work to do!" I say angrily to the young Vice-Captain.

"Well I don't know if you know but, I have a new Captain and I wanted to ask you for advice about how to deal with her." The young boy starts off hopefully.

_"I can't believe this, something so stupid at a time like this! I can't believe this!" _

"**Now Master this might be something you could help with" Senbonesakurai says calmly.**

"_Alright I will listen to him but only because it might be something I can get over with quickly."_

"Fine, what do you want my advice on" I ask him as he fidgets nervously in my office.

"Well, my new Captain is sexually harassing me and I was told by a very reliable source that she did the same to you when you were just out of the Academy. Can you tell me how to deal with her or get her to stop?" the boy asked hopefully

"What is your Captain's name?" I have a bad feeling about this even as I ask him the question there are only two answers and I wish I didn't already know which one it is.

"Kiyomizu Nakagawa" Shuhei says miserably.

"_Oh shit! I had hoped he would say Yoroichi if only because she would move on and leave me alone now! Kiyomizu Nakagawa does not know the meaning of the words Enough, Stop, or Overboard! She simply does as she pleases and gets away with it effortlessly! Senbonesakurai what should I do?" I thought in a frantic and (if I am being honest) terrified manner._

"**Run for your life Byakuya! The She Beast is back!" Senbonesakurai yells losing his normal composure in his state of panic. "But before you do that, ask how she has been harassing him. She could have moved on to him now just see if she has done the same things to you Byakuya." Senbonesakurai continued in a more composed manner than he had spoken in before.**

"_That is a wonderful idea Senbonesakurai! I hope she has moved on, though I do pity Vice-Captain Hisagi greatly, I will be overjoyed if she has decided to go after him instead of me." I reply in a much more composed frame of mind. _

"So," I say to him, "What all has she done to you?" I hope to god that she has done- IT.

"Well, let's see, she-

gropes me while I do my and her work

makes fun of my reactions to innuendos about me and her and Rangiku

comes up behind me and lays her chest on my head while I am working

takes all of her clothes off in the Office and refuses to put them back on for the whole day but forbids me to leave

sticks her hand down my pants

decided that she didn't want to close her hakama all the way so her chest hangs out

And when we spar together, which she insists on doing twice a day she won't let me wear a shirt during those times nor does she wear one.

And these things all happened in the last three days alone!"

**Thank you all for reading please review with any questions or comments you have!**

**Sincerely,**

**be-the-ALEC-to-my-MAGNUS**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry it has been so long since I last updated I know I promised to update sooner but I have been busy with my senior year and I have a College Speech class where we are required to do like 25 group projects including making up a company that has a brochure, commercial, flyer, menu, logo, and samples of the cookies, cakes, or milkshakes that we sell in our store/ready to ship company so I am really sorry but that is my reason and I wrote this during my Child Development class today instead of studying for my EOC test I have tomorrow! So I am sorry again and promise to try to be a little more reliable with my updates on my stories!**

**Kiyomizu POV– **

"Where the HELL is he?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"UM, uh- "my nameless third seat stuttered helplessly.

_How could this wimpy little girl have gotten into the 9__th__ squad was beyond me!_

How the HELL are _**you **_a third seat?" I asked her angrily (even though my current predicament is not her fault at all).

"Well– Um – that is – Ca–Captain To–Tosen said I was a go–goo–good soldier beca–cause I had a heart that fe–feared battle." She stuttered out.

"We – We – Well he wa – wa – was an idiot!" I yelled at her angrily.

_Who the FUCK tells people they are good officers because they are fucking SCARED SHITLESS OF BATTLES? _I yelled in my head to my sword.

**Now Master, do not be so hard on her. She is weak and afraid of our power, not to mention the crush she has been harboring on our Shuuhei for about 50 years. He is the reason she became a Soul Reaper and also sought out to become a member of Squad 9 even though she knows that people of her power level and mindset flourish best in Squad 4. And not to mention that she has done nothing to anger you, this anger you feel is for Shuuhei not the nameless one. **Kanzen Ni Korosu reasoned in my mind.

I softened a bit at that thought but with the reminder of my anger towards my Vice-Captain I hardened once more. He is late for our Paperwork Filing time that I made HIM set up for us. What is the point of having it if he is going to be late?

Out of nowhere the door squeaks announcing the arrival of my Vice-Captain's arrival in the office. By this time the third seat had burst into tears and was helplessly bawling her eyes out in fear of my next move.

**Well don't you feel horrible now?** My sword admonished me.

_Maybe a little bit. She reminds me of Mashiro but not as stupid and defiantly not as annoying! In fact… I think she and Shu-Chan would be perfect for each other! And maybe he could toughen her up a bit because I really do kind of like her and would hate to have to make Shu-Chan demote her. That is always so awkward for me. _I responded to her

**Awkward for YOU the poor boy cringed during every word last time AND almost got stabbed by the guy he fired! Poor Shuuhei you are so terrible to him! **Kanzen Ni Korosu said in a voice that if I didn't know any better sounded sad.

**Preposterous you are hearing things. You really have gone crazy **my sword said cheekily.

Before I can respond with an equally witty remark,

**I highly doubt that**

I hear, "Captain?" it is Shuuhei speaking in a cautious tone of voice, "I am so sorry I know I am late but I have a reason, I was in a, um, meeting with Captain Kuchiki" he says explaining himself quickly.

_Oh well he couldn't help it that old fuck won't let you go once he starts in on telling you about his HIGHLY RENOUNED noble lineage and his perfect family and the meaning of the family scarf thing and those gay beyond belief man hair pin things he has going on! _

**Urghh I absolutely detest that man! He thinks his sword is better than me! Than Me! No sword is better than I am…. Well maybe one could be but the owner doesn't see the potential of it. What a pity indeed. **

I brushed off that comment and spoke aloud to Shuuhei, "Oh so that old Fu – _man – _is still kicking huh?" I asked trying to sound as fond of the old fucker as I can. My thoughts are beginning to wander to my and Yoruichi's little bitty Bya–Boo.

_Oh how I miss those days playing with him he was such a bad sport though! I mean really all we did was tease him a little bit and he would blow up! And he also tended to blow himself up when he tried to produce a kido. I still remember how adorable he looked with his little red hair tie!_

**Yes, he was quite fun to poke fun at, as was Senbonzakura he couldn't take a joke… or losing! Ha ha ha! Those were the good old days when we were having so much fun you, me, Kensei, Tachikaze, Yoruichi, Hyoniko, Kisuke, Benihime, Byakuya, and Senbonzakura. They were all so much fun! I miss those days Master. I really do.**

"Old man" Shuuhei asked "Captain Kuchiki is barely older than I am!" he said indignantly.

"Wait – are you talking about the same Captain Kuchiki as I am? Or did Bya–Boo finally take over for the old grouch?" When Shuuhei nodded I let myself be immensely happy.

_My Bya – Boo! Now that he is a Captain I can mercilessly tease him in Captain's Meetings! Old Man Yama will let me stand beside him for sure. As long as I promise not to bother him, Old Man Yama will do pretty much anything I ask! Now this is going to be so fucking fun!_

**I have missed my conversations with Senbonzakura in these years apart. He loathed me so much it was hilarious to tease him. I swear every time I spoke to him the stick up his ass went in a little further! I say we seek them out right now Master! We have gone far too long without the satisfaction terrifying them.**

_I am so with you there. But how do I get rid of Shuuhei for the rest of the day? We are supposed to do paperwork and he always has to do what is on the schedule for the day or he gets pissy the next day and I do not want to deal with a pissy Shuuhei tomorrow!_

**I have an idea Master, and by doing this you can make it up to the poor third seat you have so thoroughly terrified. **

_I'm listening…_

**Tell Shuuhei to take the day off and spend time with the nameless one who loves him! Maybe they will end up together by the end of the day. And if they don't then what is it to you? We still get a day free to bully our victims of old!**

_I love the way your devious little mind works! She will so owe me for this, and I always cash in on my favors!_

**Shuuhei POV– **

"It is okay Shu – Chan!" My Captain said after thinking for a while but she says it happily so I suppose I am in the clear.

**That is what she wants you to think MASTER, she is just going to blow up at you in a minute and then send you in the office so we can be sexually harassed some more! **Kazeshini pipes up in my mind.

_Oh shit I hope not I can't take much more of this! Why do I have to deal with her? Why couldn't it be Izuru? She makes me hate my job, my life, and myself!_

**Dear god now you sound like Izuru! Shut up or I will have to kill us!**

I was about to respond to him when my Captain continued getting happier with each word she said, "Why don't you take the day off Shu – Chan? You and uh… our third seat here can go out and have a drink or two and maybe go get some lunch somewhere!" she said chirpily.

_She forgot Kashii's name again. How hard is it to remember her name? It is only Ka and Shii really how hard is that?_

**If she wasn't so god damn sexy I would forget her name.**

_You aren't helping Kazeshini. And I haven't noticed Kashii as anything other than a subordinate and team member. _

**Oh whatever! I share your head remember? I hate to be the one to tell you but that doesn't just shut off at night, I share your dreams too man. **

Brushing off that remark I look to Kashii who is for some reason crying, "Well do you want to go get some lunch Kashii?" I ask her in what I hope is a non nervous voice.

_In all reality I have noticed Kashii's beauty, it would be impossible not to. With her soft red brown hair and warm dark brown eyes she is a sight and I have, upon occasion, noted a small dimple in her right cheek. _

**And don't forget her impressive rack. **

_She is such a KIND and CARING individual that I am surprised she chose this squad. When I met her after she graduated I thought for sure she would join the 4__th__ squad or the 13__th__ squad but she ended up getting sorted into the 11__th__ squad and had to remain there for two years. After that she decided to seek admission into the 9__th__ squad and has done very well here. _

"Of – Of course!" she said happily while drying her tears on her hands, "I would love to go out to eat with you!" she continued as she started to smile.

_There is that dimple…_

I was so shocked by it that I let out a feeble, "Maybe we could talk about the Shinigami Communicator while we eat? I have a few questions regarding this next issue." I said quickly.

"Oh," she said, "of course we could talk about that." Her smile faltered a bit but she mustered it back up mere seconds later, "that would be lovely" she finished.

_I sure hope this goes well…_

**Dude so do I cause I would just love it if we got to bang that! I mean HOT DAMN this girl is sexy!**

_SHUT UP KAZESHINI! WHO ASKED FOR YOUR IMPUT?_

Kashii POV–

_Okay so this has officially been a weird day for me. I get to work and get yelled at by my new boss who then suggests that SHUUHEI HISAGI take me out to lunch and then he really does offer! This may just be the best day of my life!_

**Do not be so disgusting this early in the morning **_**MASTER**_**; you sicken me with your words and thoughts. **

_Urghh why can't you just be happy for me for once Shi No Tenshi? _

**I actually agree with your choice of love interest I just ask you to remember that I, unlike you, am not a happy go lucky girl who wants the world covered in flowers, justice, and happy children. **

_Wait a second, you LIKE that I like Shuuhei? Since when do you agree with me?_

**Shocking isn't it Master? I sense a kindred spirit in his zanpakutou Kazeshini, Death Wind! What an extraordinary name he has!**

_Um… if I date Shuuhei you aren't going to go on a killing spree with his sword are you?_

**One can only dream of such a joyous occasion as that Master!**

I turn to Shuuhei who is staring at me waiting for my response, "Of – Of course!" I say happily while drying my tears on my hands, "I would love to go out to eat with you!" I continue and can't help the smile that comes to my lips as I think about a lunch date with my beloved Shuuhei.

But then he says, "Maybe we could talk about the Shinigami Communicator while we eat? I have a few questions regarding this next issue."

"Oh," I say, "of course we could talk about that."I feel very stupid for assuming that someone as great as Shuuhei Hisagi would ask me out on a date but I try not to let it show on my face how disappointed I am, "that would be lovely" I finish.

_I sure hope this goes well…_

**Girl so do I cause I would just love it if we got to fuck with him! HOLY FUCK you can really pick 'em Master!**

_SHUT UP Tenshi you PERVERT! WHY WOULD WE HAVE SEX? GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER HE DOESN'T EVEN SEE ME THAT WAY!_

**Yeah Okay, I totally believe that bull shit.**

_Why must you SPEAK?_

**All my comments are to keep you sane Master, they're all to keep you sane.**

**Okay so I hope you liked it please review and tell me what you like and what you do not like so I can make the story better! I will try to update more often and I am sorry about the delay!**

**Sincerely, **

**Be-the-ALEC-to-my-MAGNUS**

**Thank you for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So I just got out of school for SPRING BREAK! I will try very hard to update some more this week I have off because I want to catch up on my fan fictions that I have been neglecting! I hope you like this chapter! I know I didn't explain this and I think I should: Shi No Tenshi means Death Angel and her release phrase is Cast From Heaven. In her unreleased form she looks like your average sword and her spirit form is of a young woman with blue eyes and long black hair that she leaves down. She carries her sword across her back and she wears what looks like a Soul Reaper uniform dyed red but it has no top part the white under shirt part has been tattered and torn and is no longer worn correctly just turned down over her lower half of her body she has red sleeves that go from just under her arms to her wrists but the do not go over her shoulders. Her chest is rapped with white bandages so tight that it looks like a corset almost. The bandages go all the way down into her uniform bottoms only showing her belly button.**

**CHAPTER 4 **

Kashii POV –

"So, where do you want to eat?" Shuuhei asks me while he stands there so completely confident in himself, while I am standing here shaking like a leaf on a tree because he is so close to me.

"Um –" I say while trying to form thoughts, any thoughts would be fine with me just as long as I can speak in some way shape or form…

**MASTER ask if you can cook lunch for the two of you. It will show your strengths and give him a taste of what he could have. It s a fool proof plan MASTER. **

_Thanks Tenshi! You are actually very sweet inside you just don't want to admit it to anyone, especially yourself. _

"Um – maybe we can just go to my house and I can cook something?" I asked hesitantly while looking at the ground.

Look up and show him you are confident MASTER! Tenshi commanded.

I follow her instructions only slightly making eye contact though because of the embarrassment I am plagued with suddenly.

"Oh! I couldn't ask you to do that!" he says quickly.

"I don't mind," I rush out but I quickly recover with, "I was planning on cooking my lunch this afternoon anyway so one extra portion isn't that much more. I usually make a whole lot of food when I cook and take it down to Captain Zaraki, Yachiru, Yumichika, and Ikkaku anyway so it really isn't a bother!" I try to make it sound as bright and cheery as possible so he will get the message that I really want to cook.

"Okay then your place it is. I have to run a short errand but I will meet you there in about 10 minutes. You live in the squad barracks don't you?" he asked me

"Um actually I live in the Squad 11 Barracks right now I just haven't moved in to the 9th Barracks yet so you can just go there." I replied quickly.

"Okay I will see you there in about 10 minutes." He said in an almost strained voice.

_I wonder what made him so stressed out. He was fine a minute ago was it just my imagination?_

**No MASTER he was definitely stressed over something but what I am not quite sure myself. I suppose we will see later unless he gets over it quickly. But more importantly you have 10 minutes to clean your house to an acceptable standard for having company over and tell Yumichika, the Captain, Ikkaku, and Yachiru that you will not make the plans you made with them for lunch today.**

_Oh my god Tenshi you are right! It might take all 10 just to tell Yumichika and Yachiru that I can't make it because they will start nagging (Yumichika) and crying (Yachiru) and then Ikkaku with ask what for and then – hey wait a minute, Tenshi why do you still call Captain Zaraki "Captain"? We aren't in his squad anymore. _

**We should be! I am still not happy about you transferring into the 9****th**** Squad and you know why! The 11****th**** Squad was the perfect place for us! We had a good position there, even if we were one seat lower but to have your colleagues be Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Kempachi Zaraki, and cute little Yachiru would be better than moving up a seat! You changed your whole fighting style to get into this squad! Why must we act afraid of everyone and everything? You were once fierce in battle and now we hardly see one!**

_I know and it bothers me to. I hate acting scared of battle as much as you do but how else was I going to get closer to Shuuhei? I had to do it even though I loved being in the 11__th__ Squad and the people who are there. Captain Zaraki, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Yachiru all understood my reasons and I haven't moved out! It isn't as if I have left them behind I still live in the room between Ikkaku and Yumichika and I live right across from Captain Zaraki and Yachiru! We haven't left them behind at all and I love each one of them very much. You know that. _

**Of course I do MASTER I just miss the old days in our real Squad where we could be who we were and not pretend to be weak and vulnerable in battle or in everyday life either. In a place where you are judged on your individual skill level and where we do not have to hide our talents. You and I are above all of these 9****th**** Squad losers even the Vice- Captain you so adore would not be able to beat us in battle. Not with Our Bankai abilities. **

_You know we can't show anyone else that! Only Captain Zaraki, Yachiru, Yumichika, and Ikkaku know about me and Ikkaku having Bankai! And if anyone else knows we will be promoted and not be able to have it under our sleeve if something happens again like the whole Aizen thing! We might need an Ace in the Hole someday so keep it quiet!_

**I know MASTER but we have already mastered the art of our Bankai! I believe we could fill one of the open positions as a Captain! Maybe the 3****rd**** Squad would be a good position for us to look at.**

_No the 3__rd__ Squad is full of Downers like Vice- Captain Kira! I couldn't deal with that everyday all day long I would go crazy! Hey by the way weren't you telling me something before Captain Nakagawa came to ask about where Shuuhei was?_

**Yes MASTER I was, it is actually about the Captain… she, that is to say, her sword in particular unsettles me. You see in the zanpakutou world we usually stick together and converse with each other I myself talk to many other swords of my level and the Vice-Captain, as well as Captain level. But she secludes herself from everyone but Kazeshini who she doesn't even speak to often. But this morning that changed she started searching for a spiritual pressure that is very strange but I sense that she knows it well. Is seems like she is looking for someone that no longer exists in this world.**

_That is quite the analysis you have formed there. Why does her being secluded bother you? And I didn't know you had any friends! Tell me who they are I want to know! I want to guess who they belong to!_

**I speak to Zabimaru, Hyorinmaru, ****Ruri'iro Kujaku, Hōzukimaru,****Katen Kyōkotsu, Kazeshini, Suzumebachi, ****Tasainachō, and****Seikatsu Hakai. **

_Okay I know that Hyorinmaru belongs to Captain Hitsuguya, Hōzukimaru belongs to Ikkaku, Katen Kyōkotsu belongs to Captain Kyoraku, Kazeshini belongs to Shuuhei, Suzumebachi belongs to Captain Soi Fon, and I think Zabimaru belongs to….. Renji Abarai?_

**Yes all of those are correct MASTER but you still have left three without masters. They are closer to you than you may think.**

_Well I can't think of them! Will you just tell me please?_

**Okay, Ruri'iro Kujaku belongs to Yumichika, Tasainachō belongs to Yachiru, and Seikatsu Hakai belongs to the Captain.**

_No way! They don't even know their swords' names so how do you know them? Can I tell them? Please think of how happy Captain Zaraki will be! Ever since his fight with that Ryoka he has been trying to hear his swords name! Please can I tell them?_

**Well I suppose it couldn't hurt and I know because they told me their names! Just because their masters can't hear them doesn't mean they can't tell other zanpakutous their names!**

_Yes, which reminds me I have to go and tell them about the change in plans! I had better go now because I can sense this will be a long conversation about how I am wronging Yumichika! _

**It always is MASTER, it always is.**

**So I hope that you guys like this and please R&R so I can know what you like and what you don't like I have decided to go in a different direction with this story and I hope it is okay with any readers out there.**

**Sincerely, **

**Be-the-ALEC-to-my-MAGNUS love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts

Fear Fades Hope Lives 4Ever

Be-the-ALEC-to-my-MAGNUS

Reverence of the Night Rain


End file.
